


Questions

by Imhiding_intheimpala



Category: Scorbus - Fandom
Genre: Albus asks permission to marry Scorpius, Caring Draco, Fluff, M/M, Scorbus, Tooth Rotting Fluff, idk how to tag, its cute i promise, nervous albus, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiding_intheimpala/pseuds/Imhiding_intheimpala
Summary: Albus was nervous the whole ride to Malfoy Manor. He has to ask Draco a big question.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic I’ve ever posted so please be gentle >~<  
> I have no beta; all mistakes my own. (My bad) also none of the italics would transfer over so i hope it will still make sense again iM SORRY  
> 

Today was the day. He was going to do it.  
He was breathing heavily the whole car ride and walking up the pathway to Malfoy Manor had his heart beating so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest. What would Draco say? It took him some time to accept the fact that he was dating Scorpius and there was a period of time where Draco didn’t talk to his son for a week. That week had been especially hard on Scorpius. He’d always felt rejected his whole life and his dad was always there, whether he was doing work or reading the paper he was always there. And then, when Scorpius needed validation the most in his life, his dad had gone into ghost mode.  
He came around eventually, after Albus’ persistent nagging at him to communicate with his son. He could wholly blame Draco though. He knew from his dad how Lucius had treated him and he knew that Draco has been working to be a better father.  
He tried to keep that in mind as he used the dramatically large knocker to knock on the big ivory doors. When the door opened, there was no one standing there. He looked down and saw Karma the house elf. That could only mean one thing. 

“Karma! Who is at the door?”, yelled an agitated voice from inside the manor. “Sir, what is your name?” asked the house elf, her voice not at all like her masters. “Albus. Albus Potter. I’m here to see Draco Malfoy, but if he’s not available i could always come back later...” he said, but Draco stepped out of the hallway and next to Karma.  
“Hello Albus.” His voice wasn’t cruel, but it wasn’t happy either. He supposed it had something to do with his fathers visit. He knew Draco was especially agitated during the time he spent with his father. He also knew Draco especially hated he fact that his father still owned a house elf.  
“Go ahead Karma, I’ll show him inside.” he said as kindly as Albus presumed he could muster. “Come in Albus. To what do I owe this visit? Scorpius isn’t in trouble is he?” Draco asked in a nervous tone.  
Draco had always been nervous since he Albus had moved in with Scorpius at a flat in London. Albus had suggested a house in the Wizarding World, but Scorpius preferred London. He had grown up with magic, where as Albus did not. Scorpius liked the history of the buildings they passed when they walked home from work, he liked the smells of the muggle delicacies, and he liked being around the muggle people. He said it had helped him feel ‘more normal’. Albus had been more that happy to do whatever it took to make Scorpius happy. 

“Scorpius is fine, I came to talk about him actually.” Albus said, shaking slightly from anticipation and nerves. Draco guided him inside and into his rather large study. The study was lined with books on each wall. He knew those books were Scorpius’ childhood. They had basically raised him, especially since after his mum died. 

“So what can I help you with Albus?”, Draco said, looking slightly on edge. “Uhm, Mr. Malfoy, you know i have been dating your son for a while now,” That was a bit of a lie, because Draco only knew about the past two years, and not the fact they started dating after their fifth year at Hogwarts  
“Well I, uh, love him very much you see and I will always take care of him and i just got financially stable and I...” Albus faltered. Draco was looking at him with a piercing stare. His face didn’t show any emotion. Just a stare.  
“Mr. Malfoy?”, Albus asked nervously. Draco has seemed to have realized what his face must have looked like, because he immediately changed it. His eyebrows were pulled together, out of either concern or confusion at what Albus was saying. Oh God, Albus thought, I’m gonna have to come out and say it, aren’t I? He took in a deep breath. 

“Mr. Malfoy. I came over to inquire if you would give me your permission and your blessing for me to ask Scorpius to marry me.” He studied Draco’s face, and when it didn’t change from its confused state, Albus got nervous but continued. “I love him very much and we have been through a lot together. I would love nothing more than to be alone to spend the rest of my life with him. And that’s why I’m here, hoping to get your approval.” Before Draco could say anything, Albus said quickly, “of course if you refuse, I will ask him anyway because not even you could keep me from him, but I thought it best to come here first.”

At that, Draco’s face softened. He had approved of Albus after he had saved Scorpius’ life. Not always when they were faced with immortal danger, but when he needed a friend most. When he felt like an outcast, Albus had been there. When people accused him of being the son of Voldemort, Albus was there. When Astoria had died, Albus was there. 

“Albus,” Draco said, “I know you have a kind heart and I know you care very deeply for my son. You make him happy and helped him in his most dire times. And you coming here today shows me what a respectable young man you are. It would be my absolute pleasure to give you my approval on your marriage and my blessings upon your happiness.”  
And then, Draco had done something he hadn’t in a lone time. He smiled. He smiled one of his most genuine smiles for Albus. He was happy his son was finally happy. He was happy his son finally belonged somewhere. He’d gone so long wondering if his sons life had been ruined by him and he would never be happy. But yet here Albus was, asking for his hand in marriage. Nothing made him happier. 

~sometime later~

Draco heard a thud from downstairs. He came down to find his son on the floor covered with soot. He never was good at traveling by floo powder. “Father! I have to talk to you!” Scorpius said as Draco rounded the corner and looked at him. “Are you hurt?” Draco asked. He knew his son had thick skin, but he asked because he was advised to act more caring. “Yeah I’m fine. I have to talk to you.” Scorpius said, with a nervous look on his face. That’s when Draco saw it. Scorpius had a necklace on. A ring on a chain. “He finally asked? Oh thank God I’ve been waiting!” Draco said, as he pulled in his son for a tight hug. “You knew?!” Scorpius said in surprise. “Of course i knew, he came and asked me for my blessing about a week ago. I was waiting for a call or a visit.” 

Then Draco pulled back to look his son in the eyes. “He’s a real good guy Scorpius. I very happy for you both.” Scorpius blushed. “Thanks dad.” He said. Then after a moment, he continued. “The potters are having a dinner tonight. Nothing fancy. Would you come?”  
“I would love nothing more” Draco said. 

Both Malfoy’s may have had a rough childhood, but they were both happy now. And all thanks to the potters Draco thought. Who would’ve thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much!! If you request, i might be able to add on and make *gasp* a series! Oh wouldn’t that be fun. I wrote this on the bus so if it got weird in some places just know some rando was looking over my shoulder. Leave a kudo and a comment! :D


End file.
